


Whatever It Takes(Fanvideo)

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Slideshow, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She said "If we're gonna make this workYou gotta let me inside even though it hurtsDon't hide the broken parts that I need to see"She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta beYou gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"(Fan Video)





	




End file.
